Staying by you
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Tenten and Neji's P.O.V. Kinda sad...Please no flames... I'm feeling depressed about it myself as well... "I'll stay by your side..." The final chapter: I still believe, it out! It's been nice writing this story! Ja ne, Minna-san desu!
1. Tenten

**Staying by You:**

**Tenten.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

I started this project of mine in class before a test! xD

Woohoo! I didn't study… Joking. I didn't really study that much though… I didn't even study for the tests before… Like the Chinese one, the Maths one or the science one… but I managed to breeze through it with uber high marks! xD Yay!!!

I love my fan fictions. Today, I read a passage by this writer in the reader's digest, She got knocked on the head by a ceiling panel and lost her senses. She lost her companions, which were writing and words etc. How sad… Losing my companions would be horrid… though I still have the company of my lovely friends! xD

I don't know why I'm blabbering here, but if you read this, I want to thank you!!! I just had a coke so now I'm on hyper mode!

By the way, before I want to continue this, I want to tell you, dear reader, that this story will most probably have the maximum of three to four chapters! (Smiles) Thanks for listening! Now onto the story!

**-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Tenten's P.O.V)**

My name is Tenten. I don't have a surname… It's just… Tenten. I had a family of four. My loving mother… My cold father… and a very caring older brother whom I loved very much. But… My mother passed away on the first day I entered the Academy. My father said that he couldn't care less about my brother and I… and soon after, he left us alone. My brother became a Jonin and brought me up. But when I reached the age of ten, My brother died during a A-ranked mission… I was devastated. People and students of the Academy around me ignored me, but often taunted me with my past… and often called me weak since I was only good in Taijutsu. It was true. My nin jutsus weren't very good, but I could do the basics. My aiming and weaponry skills were impeccable though… I passed the Academy's exam at 12… and got put into a three-man cell with Gai-sensei… Rock Lee… and Hyuuga Neji.

Lee was very much like Gai-sensei, even during our introductions as they often rambled on about youth. Neji acted all high and mighty towards us during our introductions, giving Lee an impression that he was his 'Arch-rival' or 'Eternal rival', just like Kakashi-sensei was to Gai-sensei. I could tell that Neji looked down on us and all, considering that her knew the Jyuuken and was part of the prestigious Hyuuga clan… but inside, I think he's just… lonely… or was…

Lee trained with Gai-sensei, so I had to train with Neji. On my first attempt, I got beat up real bad, but after a few rounds I actually realized I was improving… All thanks to Neji… We had warmed up to each other, after being together for about three months. Neji had practiced using the Kaiten everyday, trying to perfect it. I often sat on a tree and watched him, so as to not get in his way. I smiled at him every time he did that… and I didn't know why.

One day… I had waited… and waited… and waited for Neji to come for training. It wasn't like him to be late, so I asked Lee, who now used clutches. He told me that Neji had left on a mission to pursue the sound ninjas and bring Sasuke back to Konoha, together with Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru… I cried. Again, I had no idea why, but I knew that I was furious at the fact that he left without saying a word. I hoped he'd come back soon, and safely as well. Well… He did come back soon, about two days after. But terribly injured. I rushed to the hospital and waited outside the emergency room right after I heard the news. I shed so much tears that day, outside that white door. It all became so clear. How much I cared for him… How much I needed him by my side… How much I…

**Loved him.**

I was so glad to hear that the surgery went fine, and that he'd be ok. I went to visit the unconscious Hyuuga everyday, leaving a flower there every time I visited, like I did when I visited my brother whenever her got injured and landed up in the hospital. When Neji came to, he tried to break out of the hospital, mumbling about training. Gai-sensei and I had to keep him there, though it pained me to do it. I continued to visit him, bringing fruits from a shop near my house each day. I had to go on a mission with another team after awhile, and had to leave his side for a while. I whispered some things to him the day before I left.

_**I'll stay by your side… till you become the person you aspire to be…**_

I made that promise to him that day, and swore that I'd keep it. I knew that the moment I said that… I binded my fate to myself… that fate that I could never ever be together with him. So I had kept those strong emotions in. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I tried very hard to keep those feelings in, whenever they tried to escape. I tried so hard… But I couldn't do it. Especially after what I saw. I spilled the beans… and told him.

"I LOVED YOU NEJI!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Yes. I ran away. I had spotted him lip-locking with a girl… and ran. He **stole** my heart without even knowing it… He **took** it… and **ripped** it up into little bits right in my face. Just… like that…

**-x-x-x-x-x**

I feel like crying…

**(Sobs in my emo corner)**

**(Talking from that corner.)**

Please review if you want me to continue this… I need 10 reviews to know that you all really like it… though I'll continue it I guess… I don't ever want it to end like this. It's too sad…

**(Goes back to sobbing)**

xoxo The obsessed fan fictioner,

Tennie-chan.


	2. Neji

**Staying by you: Neji.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Yay! I kept my promise and updated! xD Though it's one day late...

**(Eye twitches in irritation)**

Anyway... Please enjoy this fan fiction of mine!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to my friend **Dooling Kunoichi**! xD Next up is **SassySaku**! Thanks for being such awesome friends guys!!! xD

**P.S**: The Italics is what Neji is thinking!!!

**-x-x-x-x-x**

My name is Hyuuga Neji. I had a family of three... My father... Mother... and myself. According to my father... we were a happy family. But my mother died of a disease when I turned one... and my father was sacrificed to the Land of Thunder by the main house. I was alone... even after I joined the academy. The hatred of the main house grew in my heart everyday, and I used that rage to be the focus of my training. I trained everyday, trying to perfect my Byakugan little by little, as well as to learn the Kaiten. Fan girls had squealed and often interrupted my training... and the boys had often taunted me about how I looked and called me a sissy or whatever. I had learnt not to trust or listen to anybody else... so I didn't listen to their comments and continued to train. I managed to graduate from the Academy at 12 with the top scores and was put into the a three-man cell with Mighto Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten.

I found out that all of them used Taijutsu during our introductions. Rock Lee and Mighto Gai used normal Taijutsu... while Tenten used weapons. Lee and Gai looked really similar, even in attitude. Gai started to ramble about youth, and Lee soon followed, irritating me till no end. Tenten didn't say anything and I ignored all of their useless ramblings after that and thought about the flaws of the Kaiten. After all. She's be the same as all the girls and Gai, together with Lee would do nothing but irritate me.

Gai had taken Lee in as his disciple and started to train with him. I had no objections, considering that Gai told us his disciple would wear the same green spandex of 'youth'. Our first training session had only lasted a few minutes and she was already tired and bruised... But she continued to train, and by the end of the day she was badly bruised. I could see that she was wimpering, so I knew she wouldn't come the next day. But to my suprise... she did. We continued to train and rest together for three months... and soon warmed up to each other. She had improved quite a lot and my Byakugan was perfected. While I did the Kaiten, she'd normally sit on a tree branch and watch me, so as to not get hurt, but one thing I couldn't figure out was... why did she always smile...?

There was once when I had to go on a retrival mission with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji immediately, and left the rest of Team Gai behind. I had fought with a member of the sound four by the name Kidomaru, and beat him... though I was badly wounded myself. I had blacked out and found myself lying in a plain white hospital bed days later, Tenten by my side. I could see tears streaming out of her big, russet brown eyes when I awoke. She covered her mouth and hugged me. I blushed slightly for what I pressumed was no apparent reason.

I had tried to break out of the hospital, but Tenten and Gai had easily stopped me since my body was in a bad condition. She had visited me everyday after that, bringing a white flower everytime she did, and left it in a vase on my bedside table. She had started to bring a basket of fruits after awhile, urging me to eat them. She had told me she received a new mission from Tsunade and had to leave with another team for awhile. She had whispered to me some words to me after she said that.

_**I'll stay by your side... till you become the person you aspire to be...**_

She ran out of the room after that. I saw a hint of blush spread across her face. I could feel myself blush a little as well.

_I think... I may have fallen in love... with Tenten... _

I knew it. Though I had kept it buried deep in my heart... I didn't want our friendship to be ruined.

_But..._

"Neji-kunnn!" An irritating voice called out as I turned around to see one of my annoying fan girls.

"What the hell do you want?!" I said in my usual cold voice.

"I want a kiss!!!" She giggled and I turned back round, in the direction of Team Gai's training grounds.

"Get lost." I closed my eyes.

"Aw come on... Kiss. Me!" She laughed and popped up in front of me, before giving me a kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes and tried to push her away, but it was already too late. Tenten had spotted us.

"I LOVED YOU NEJI!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" I heard her scream, tears falling down that smooth cheek of hers, before running away from my sight. I performed a quick Jyuuken on the girl before running after her.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Cha!

So that's what really happened! xD Thank kami it wasn't... you know.

**(Sweat drops)**

Ah well! Stay tuned for the final chapter, ok? xD

I think I'm going to write it... erm... by this wednesday? xD

Thanks for reading!!!

xoxo Happy Early Chinese New Year all !!!

Tennie-chan.


	3. I still believe

Staying by you: I still believe

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Phew! I manaed to finish this in time! xD I was eating my second reunion dinner... (Sigh)

I'm going to be stuffed and over fed by my family members... They think I'm too skinny and need more...

(Bored look)

Bah. Onto the story!!! Alright. I had somebody say to me (at school), before that i kept using disney songs that were too childish. And yes, I'm using one again, but this one is a nicer one i guess... It kinda fitted this chapter so I put it in! I'll tell you the title later! For now, Ciao people!

xoxo Happy Chinese New Year!

Tennie-chan

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(Tenten's P.O.V)**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I wanted to run away so much... So badly... I saw something I didn't... shouldn't have seen. I panted as I dashed past civilians and ninjas... doplets of sweat slid off my forehead as my brown fringe flipped forwards in the wind. My face was stained with dryed up tears, even so, more of the salty liquid poured out of my brown eyes. I couldn't and didn't want to believe what I just saw, even if I wanted to. I slowed down slightly as I approached my facourite park in the whole of Konoha. It had radiant and bright flowers and crystal clear waters in ponds filled with lotuses. Kois swam back and forth in them, creating slight ripples in the water. I walked towards one of them and stared into the water, looking at the girl with a light shade of red in her eyes. I wiped all the access tears off my eyes and bent down, hugging my knees close to my chest. I had always did this when I was afraid or sad, and normally... Neji would come.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Somehow I know I will find a way,  
To a brighter day, in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me,  
Someday soon he'll see, I'm the one.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

I brushed my hand against the cold water, trying to erase my reflection... I wanted to erase my existence right now... my life... my memories... and most importantly, my memory of Neji... and all the love I had for him...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I won't give up on this feeling,  
And nothing could keep me away.  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

I knew I couldn't do that though. I couldn't help it. It was too much... I loved him way too much...

_But..._

I started to sob again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

If he really wanted that...

I stood up slowly, my crimson red pants rustled.

I'll support him... but I won't give up on this feeling for him... I'll keep it hidden though...

I faked a smile and looked at my reflection.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I know what's real can not be denied,  
Although it may hide for a while.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears, into smiles.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(With Neji and his P.O.V)**

_Where is she...?_

I ran about the busy streets of Konoha, filled with happy civilians and hungry ninjas. I had already searched in her favourite chinese cafe, where we had some of our breaks at... at her favourite weapons store... her favourite clothes store and her favourite book store. I had even searched her house and asked all of the rookie nine... none of them had spotted her. I turned my head around while continuing to run. I sped up and clenched my fists tightly together. My eyebrows furrowed together as I thought about all her favourite places she'd go to.

_Wait... Her favourite park... dammit._

I swore in my mind and turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

_Why didn't I think of that?!_

I mentally punched myself and turned left and felt my heart lighten a little, after spotting a kunoichi with hair tied up in twin buns.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**It's such a wonderous feeling,  
I know that my heart can't be wrong.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

I walked up to her and saw her fake a smile. I grabbed her by her shoulders as she spun towards me and struggled a little.

"Let me go!!! I said let me go Hyuuga!!!" I heard her scream. I froze slightly after hearing her call me 'Hyuuga'. She'd never called me that. I continued to hold her tightly though. She had stopped struggling after awhile and smiled at me. "Congratulations on getting a girl friend Hyuuga-san. I guess you'll be skipping training sometimes now huh..." I slienced her. With a kiss.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**'Cause I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

I saw her gorgeous russet-brown eyes widen a little, but after awhile, it closed. I felt her pull away and heard her speak. "I... I thought...?!" She looked at me with confused eyes.

"I didn't kiss her Tenten. She was the one who kissed me. The only one I ever want to be with is you." I said, blushing slightly, though I could see her petite face grow bright red, but she smiled a little.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Love can make miracles, change everything,  
Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing.  
Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

She hugged me and I felt a slight wet feeling of water spread across my white shirt. I heard a soft sob coming from her mouth. "I love you Neji... I really do..." I heard her say.

I hugged her back.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Oh I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I like you too Tenten..." I whispered, blushing slightly. **(A/n: Neji doesn't just want to say 'Love' just yet I guess!)**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yes I still believe, believe in love.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier..." I saw her look away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I still believe in love,**

**I still believe, believe in love**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"It's alright... Just promise me... Stay by me." I smiled a little as I lifted her chin up, looking into those beautiful russet brown eyes of hers.

She smiled, and gave a slight grin.

"Yes... I will..." She kissed me.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I still believe, believe in love.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Woohoo! It's offically Chinese New Year! Happy Chinese New Year everbody!!!

And I kinda rushed through the ending so It was quite crappy... ah well!

I'm still a little sad that this is the end though!

(Goes into my little emo corner)

I am two minutes late...

DANG IT!

Ja ne Minna-san!

I'll try to update my fan fiction, Blind Dates, tomorrow!

See ya!!!

Tennie-chan

Edit on February 17 2008, Gomen ne, Minna-san desu, or whoever who read this before I edited it but... The song was called 'I still believe' by Hayden Panettiere, in the Disney movie, 'Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'! This is the song for the ending credits!

P.S: I hope you liked this short story of mine!!! Please look out for my upcoming story. 'Goddesses aren't meant for humans? Think... again.'

Ja ne, Minna-san desu!!! Happy Chinese New Year!!!


End file.
